invaderzimshippingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:~InvaderXeena~
Real funny on what you asked me, sarcasm-girl. At least this wiki has a colorful Monobook skin and a Wiki logo (top-left). Hah! Look at ZAGR page. I get an image, but compressed and in PNG (with a not-so-stupid filename). Now, stop trolling me in a sarcastic way. LONG LIVE EMPRESS GAZ! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. I unblocked you. Better? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know what's up with me... I banned you out of rage. I liked Gaz and you forced me when or when not to rolepaly, which made me furious. By the way, the wiki background is a different color (purple and pink, but oh well..) There are hundred of duplicated wikis on Wikia, you know. Also, Hyper said that she is the one who plays the main characters and told me that if I can't act like Gaz, I can't roleplay as her. It made me angry, as you can probably see. Hyper can't tell me when to roleplay, but BH blocked, me, distracting me from Hyper. WHY DOES NO ONE CARE? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Can I please talk to you on chat (this wiki's chat)? I'm bored. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::When you go on chat on IZFS, can you please do me a favor and keep both chats open in a tab, so I don't have to message you each ime when I want to go on chat? Also, try looking every now and then to see if I'm on. Please *chibi face*? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Can you please come on chat so I don't feel lonely (again)? Thanks. P.S. Try to check in and out there every now and then so I don't have message you the whole time. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :So, do you want to go on chat? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... Cna we please go on this wiki's chat? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Oh, but Sammy is a stupid pathetic idiot! I don't care about your "stupid girlfriend." I think she should be vanquished off Earth for being such a jerk to me! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :You really like to insult me, don't you? Also, I think Sammy's faking her cries. She's probably an attention freak and wants "help." I'm just furious with Sammy for calling me an idiot before all my insults. She is really much a jerk to me. I'm sorry, but currently I'm too angry with her. She's worse than you! I want to discuss this more on chat, please. After all, you have power over me here too. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:57, January 20, 2013 (UTC)